Travesía
by Ary princxsaku
Summary: Syaoran se embarca en una extraña y extenuante travesía para conseguir aquel objeto que tanto anhela su persona especial.


**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP y ****en la imagen creada por Isis Temp para el concurso de fanfics "solo un momento"**

* * *

**TRAVESÍA**

Jamás en la vida pensé verme rodeado de tanto rosa, menos estar cerca de hacer la cosa más extraña que un chico haría en su vida.

Hay cosas que un chico jamás debería hacer y menos uno como yo, proveniente de un clan de dominio patriarcal y destinado a ser el heredero del mismo, alguien cuya vida se ha visto rodeada de lujos y comodidades y que su única preocupación era sacar excelentes notas en la escuela y convertirse en el orgullo familiar.

De verdad, todo solía ser tan sencillo en mi vida hasta que me vi en la divina obligación de ingresar a este lugar con un fin sumamente vergonzoso pero que su resultado estoy seguro que cambiará para siempre el concepto que toda mi vida he manejado sobre mi existencia.

Porque aquella hermosa mirada esmeralda puede hacer que cosas maravillosas ocurran; muestra de ello… Mírenme, estoy yo, el frío, egoísta y mal humorado Syaoran Li en la entrada de este lugar que pareciera haber sido extraído de una extraña e incomprendida dimensión habitada por pequeñísimos seres cuyo lenguaje es enteramente desconocido para un tranquilo habitante de la tierra cuyo único deseo en la vida es lograr conquistar aunque sea un mínimo rincón de aquel lugar que resguarda los sentimientos más hermosos que posee la dueña de los poderosos ojos verdes.

Si, se preguntaran: si es tan extrañamente vergonzoso para ti hacer esto y eres el poderoso heredero de un clan milenario que tiene a su servicio una cantidad considerable de personas dispuestos a cumplir cualquiera que sea la orden proveniente de tus labios ¿Por qué no enviar a otro a cumplir esta absurda misión por ti?

Aquella sencilla y lógica pregunta tiene una sencilla y aún más lógica respuesta. Solo cuenta si yo lo hago.

¿Quién lo dice? Lo digo yo.

Está bien Syaoran, solo tienes que respirar y avanzar.

Respirar y avanzar.

Respirar y avanzar.

Aunque lo de respirar no es tan fácil en este sitio.

Doy un paso tras otro hasta llegar a la enorme y radiante caja de cristal que protege lo único que podría interesarme en este raro lugar. Aquel objeto que solo en un lugar como este logré hallar, Porque créanme cuando digo que solo hasta este momento puedo dar fin a la larga expedición en búsqueda de tal espécimen.

Tras mi paso van quedando aquellas extrañas miradas interrogantes de los pequeñísimos seres nativos, para ellos soy un desconocido que viene a perturbar la paz que por largo tiempo ha reinado en este sitio. No los pierdo de vista, ni tampoco a mi objetivo, pues aquello puede llevarme a la perdición.

Mis pasos aumentan considerablemente hasta finalmente quedar frente a él, con un poco de duda, lo tomo en mis manos y emprendo la huida hasta aquel extremo solitario que me dará la llave de salida de este extraño mundo.

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra! –Afirma la mujer frente a mí con una sonrisa y es en ese momento en que me permito respirar normalmente.

Tomo en mis manos la bolsa de mediano tamaño de un bonito color que, a pesar de no ser daltónico, no logro distinguir si es rosa o violeta y avanzo lo más rápido que mis piernas hacen posible hasta la gloriosa salida.

Sé que por más que agache la mirada me es imposible esconder el poderoso sonrojo que se ha posado en mi rostro al oír las risillas burlonas de las madres de las pequeñas que brincan por todos lados. Y es ahí, gracias a sus siniestras risas, que caigo en cuenta de su existencia.

Sigo caminando sin perder de vista el tan codiciado portal que me permitirá estar lejos de esta dimensión mientras una sonrisa se posa en mis labios, una sonrisa de aquellas que solo los ojos verdes pueden producir en mi; mi mente trae de inmediato la imagen de la dueña de aquella divina mirada esmeralda, la culpable de haber iniciado esta travesía en búsqueda de aquel objeto que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

Una brillante luz abarca por completo mi visión.

Finalmente estoy fuera.

Ahí justo frente a mí, sentada en una banca descansando, se encuentra su preciosa imagen. Su hermoso cabello castaño alumbrado por los rayos del sol, hace que cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos sean resaltados magníficamente haciéndola lucir más encantadora de lo que consideraba posible.

Una dulce sonrisa se posa en sus labios y puedo jurar que es la sonrisa más majestuosa que la humanidad y los seres de las otras dimensiones jamás habían visto.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, en un enorme impulso de valentía, extiendo hacia ella la mano que sostiene la bolsa de raro color que contiene aquello que ella tanto deseaba.

Un sonrojo apareció nuevamente en mi rostro al notar la expresión de perplejidad que se ha posado en su faz y sin saber cómo o porqué, desvío mi mirada posándola en el no muy interesante árbol tras de mi mientras siento que mi mundo se ha detenido en ese momento, a la expectativa de lo que vendrá después. Lentamente acerca sus manos hacia mí y con una dulce sonrisa toma la bolsa de mis manos.

-Muchas gracias Syaoran –dice ella, es en ese instante en que el tiempo y el espacio retoman su andar.

Veo como sin dudar mete su mano en la bolsa y de inmediato aparece ante mi vista la imagen de aquel objeto que pareciera ser un conejo blanco alado con una gema en su frente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunta con voz alegre.

-Sin querer escuche la conversación que tuviste con Tomoyo ayer en… –no pude terminar pues justo en ese momento sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y juro que no podre nunca describir las sensaciones que me invadieron en ese momento.

Aquel simple detalle fue el paso inicial de la que será la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pues sé que mi felicidad solo estará a su lado y solo la hubiera podido alcanzar tras haber realizado aquella extenuante travesía.

* * *

**Holaaaaa a todos!**

**Paso por aquí a dejarles este pequeño drabble que escribí para participar en el cuarto concurso de fics organizado por still for your love y crónicas card captors basado, como dije arriba, en la imagen creada por Isis Temptation.**

**Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber por medio de un bonito review!**

**Besos :)**


End file.
